


Cover for "A Meeting of the Minds" by DemonicSymphony

by Lovesfic (me23)



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Do not repost, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:23:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2111481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/me23/pseuds/Lovesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover for "A Meeting of the Minds"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for "A Meeting of the Minds" by DemonicSymphony

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DemonicSymphony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicSymphony/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Meeting of the Minds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2097264) by [DemonicSymphony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicSymphony/pseuds/DemonicSymphony). 



> On Tumblr [here](http://tmblr.co/ZLV6Nu1NrW3r8)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please note, I do not give permission for this work to be reposted to other sites. Thanks.


End file.
